Question: In her language class, Vanessa took 6 quizzes. Her scores were 77, 85, 82, 81, 83, and 78. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $77 + 85 + 82 + 81 + 83 + 78 = 486$ Her average score is $486 \div 6 = 81$.